


The 13th Olympian

by Tess04



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Completed, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Immortality, Rick Riordan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess04/pseuds/Tess04
Summary: Let's say Zeus was furious with Percy Jackson denying immortality. Zeus and the other 12 olympians make a devious plan to bring Percy to Olympus so he can become immortal. After getting a strange visit from the Fates he now has to adjust to his new life.(I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON)
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

(Percy)  
It started off as an ordinary day at school. I was sitting bored out of my mind in Math writing and sketching all over my notebook.

My teacher cleared her throat before saying, "Percy, would you please stay for a moment after class. We need to talk," and just like that, the bell rang.

I walked over to my teachers desk, "Yes Ms. Merald?"

"Your last test score was not up to standards Mr. Jackson. You revived a 23 out of 60."

Although I already knew I failed my test, it still made me feel discouraged and stupid. I just wanted to go home and talk to Annabeth with the last of my golden drachma's.

"I am willing to help you if you are willing to put in the work. See me Monday after school, dismissed." She gestured me out of the room.

I walked down the crowded hallways to my final class, gym. I liked gym because I have a lot of strength for my training and battles as a demigod, however I always tried to get there early. Since Ms. Merald kept me after class, I had to change at the same time as everyone else.

I walking in with my gym bag and flipped my shirt off. As I was digging through my bag to find my shirt I noticed a bunch of whispers coming from behind me. I turned around to see everyone staring at me and I looked down at all my scars.

"Yo P-P-Percy," one of the boys stuttered, "what happened?"

"Nothing." I grabbed my shirt, threw it over my body, and walked into the gym. Of course they've seen a few of the scars on my arms and legs but they were nothing in comparison to the ones doing down my chest and back. 

Throughout the period I noticed the other kids were still talking, pointing, and looking at me. I tried not to let it bother me while I was doing my workout, but it wasn't working.

When the class was dismissed I didn't even bother with changing into my regular clothes. I just grabbed my things and started walking to the English department where I met Paul everyday.

"Percy!" He called out as he put his hand on my shoulder, "Ready to get out of here? My meeting was cancelled and I have a surprise waiting for you when we get home."


	2. Chapter Two

(Poseidon)  
I could not believe what I was hearing.

"How dare he!" Zeus slammed his fist down onto the table as each of the olympians watched him.

"Father, he's just a boy. He does not know any better. After all he is Poseidon's child." Athena said.

"But to turn down immortality. That is a sin! That boy should pay! We shall kill him!" Zeus growled.

"That seems rather extreme brother, you shall not kill my son!" Poseidon rose from his thrown in anger.

"I'm sorry, but I am with Poseidon on this. He's a good kid." Apollo agreed.

"Fine, we shall force the boy into becoming immortal. We need a plan so he cannot turn it down." Zeus began to think of ideas.

"No! You heard my son, he does not wish to become immortal and it should stay that way." Poseidon was now burning with frustration. 

"He has turned down a gift from us, he needs to pay. I was so selfless as to offer him such a profound glory." Zeus rambled on.

Although many of the Olympian's disagreed they could see Zeus's expressions and very few were backing up Poseidon.

"You have two options. Your child can become immortal, or we can kill him." Zeus threatened.

"My son deserves better. After everything he has done for us olympians and-" 

"Death, or immortal brother?" Zeus cut him off.

"Immortal, however he is not going to cooperate. If Percy does not want it, he will put up a good fight no matter who the person is."

"That's why we need a plan. How can we get Percy here and convince him to do it?" Zeus looked around at the other olympians.

A few of them brought up dumb ideas and some just looked around with blank expressions. 

"We just need to make sure he knows it's his only good option."

"We could kill him and take him back from the underworld." Ares mentioned.

"Now that's just ridiculous and I am trying to come up with actual ways to do it!" Zeus roared.

"Instead if killing him, we could harm him then he would be grateful for us saving his life." Athena mentioned.

"Now that is a good idea!" Zeus smiled, "Hermes, bring the boy back her tomorrow morning so we can proceed with our plan."

Hermes nodded and many gods left. Poseidon let out a big sigh and was the last one who remained in his throne.


	3. Chapter Three

(Annabeth)  
I was sitting in Percys kitchen talking with Ms. Jackson as she pulled blue cookies out of the oven. I kept looking at the clock waiting for my seaweed brain to get home from school. I wanted to surprise him since I hadn't seen him in person for a while.

When I heard the door open I immediately ran to him and pulled him closely into my arms.

"Wise girl," he whispered into my ear.

"Seaweed brain," I replied before pulling in for a kiss.

"Cookies are cooling on the stove." Ms. Jackson chimed in as Paul awkwardly walked around us making his way to the kitchen.

Percy and I walked into his room and began talking about everything that had happened since we last talked. I rambled on about my plans for Olympus and all the designs I had planned while Percy was telling me all about everything that happened at school, while manipulating the water to go along with the stories.

It had been a few months since I had seen Percy in person but we always tried to iris message each other. It was hard though because we were always running out of drachmas.

After dinner that evening Percy and I cuddled up onto the sofa with some popcorn and began watching a movie. My head was resting on his  
lap and he was running his fingers gently through my hair. Somewhere towards the middle of the movie I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

(Percy)  
I was gently tapped awake as someone said, "You drool when you sleep, and we need you."

I wiped the drool off my face, looked up, and groaned, which woke up Annabeth. "I'm sorry." I said slowly running my fingers through her hair.

"It's fine." She replied sitting up.

"Annabeth! Good to see you again," Hermes was speaking with a smile.

I stood up and stretched as Annabeth did the same, "wait so why are you here?" She asked.

"Percy is needed on Olympus." Hermes replied.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my mom walk into the kitchen. She was quietly starting to make breakfast while listening to our conversation.

"Right now, what happened?" I asked.

"Not sure, Zeus was asking for me to get you though. It seemed important whatever it was." Hermes said shifting his weight.

"I'm coming too then." Annabeth said.

"If it was something really bad all of us olympians would know. I'm sure just Percy will do." Hermes explained.

Annabeth didn't seem very happy about this, and she ended up convincing Hermes otherwise. If I was going anywhere she was coming with me. I was so excited to see her in person since the last time I saw her was at camp.

"Whatever's happening just promise me you'll both stay safe." My mom chimed it.

"We'll be ok. Love you mom." I said as she kissed me on the forehead and with that, the three of us were off.


	5. Chapter Five

(Hermes)  
I absolutely hated everything about what was going to happen. After everything this young boy had done, it just didn't seem fair. If even the god of mischief thinks its is wrong, you know there's a problem.

We arrived at Olympus and looked upon some of the weakening buildings from the second titan war. I looked down at the two kids and felt a pool of guilt pulling me down.

As we walked past on of the buildings it collapsed and came down right on Percy. I managed to pull Annabeth out of the way just in time though knowing Athena wouldn't have been very happy if I didn't.

I watched as Annabeth broke down in tears, throwing pieces of the building off of him. She was trying to use her baseball cap as a way to hide her tears, but it wasn't working. 

Suddenly the other olympians came rushing out of the throne room. Other then Annabeth, Apollo was the first to check up on the young boy.

"He has a pulse and he's breathing," Apollo continued, "I will heal him to the best of my capabilities." Poseidon exhaled deeply as if he hadn't taken a breath in over a year.

I noticed one of the other olympians escorting Annabeth away from Percy and back down to Manhattan. I quickly ran over to the two of them, and saw that it was Athena. She didn't seem to be as empathetic as what should've been expected of her, so I decided that I would take Annabeth down. We walked mostly in silence and it wasn't very far. When the time came I waved her goodbye and went back up to go check on Percy.

You could tell the last thing she wanted to do was leave, but she wasn't going to say no to her mother.


	6. Chapter Six

(Annabeth)  
My heart sunk. I was walking up to Percy's apartment to go talk to Sally and I still wasn't sure what I was going to say. My feet kept trying to take me back to Olympus, but I knew my mother would just push me out again. I walked in the door not even bothering to knock.

"Where's Percy?" Sally said concerned.

"He um-" I hesitated for a few moments, "we were walking to the throne room and one of the buildings collapsed on top of him. Hermes was able to pull me out of the way but neither of us were quick enough to grab Percy. He was alive when I left, but I was told to leave. I'm sorry." A tear slowly formed in her eyes.

Sally and Paul both took a moment to process before coming in for a hug, "This is not your fault. I love you dearly, just as I do Percy. Percy will make it. With everything he's been through, he will be ok" Tears started filling in Sally's eyes and she leaned into Paul's chest. 

The rest of the evening was horrible. It felt like it went on forever and I hated knowing I couldn't talk to Percy.

Sally was doing her best to make sure everyone else was ok. She was the type of person who would take care of everyone else around her, even if she was hurting.

That night, trying to sleep was the hardest thing ever. I was so nervous that I stayed up until 3 am, but even then I had a terrible dream. 

Percy was sitting next to Apollo, who didn't seem to be doing a whole lot to heal him. Poseidon was standing in the corner of the room, and the two men began to speak.

"I hate this too," Apollo paused for a moment, "the boy deserves better. He deserves to live the life he wanted, one with Annabeth. Not only just her though, one with Sally and even Paul."

"He's my son, Apollo. He has done so much for us olympians and it's just not right." Apollo nodded at Poseidon's words.

"I don't like many demigods, however your son has something about him that's different. He really is a good kid." 

This was the most sincere Apollo had ever sounded which gave Annabeth a warm feeling inside. Even Poseidon seemed to find comfort in his words.

"Immortality should never be forced upon an individual, especially just a boy, yet here we are." Poseidon shook his head, and Annabeth shot awake breathing heavily. It was about 6:30 am and no one else was awake yet. She scrambled around chaotically trying to get ready. She was going back to Olympus.


	7. Chapter 7

(Apollo)  
All day I sat with Percy. I wanted to heal him so badly, but Zeus gave me clear instructions not too. I watched as time passed waiting to make him immortal.

I checked the time briefly, 21:59 (9:59) One more minute I said to myself, and just like that the 12 olympians came flashing into the room.

We began the ceremony. There was lots of words being said in Greek and blah blah blah. Us gods did our godly thing and poof. The boy had become immortal, or so we thought. He should've woken up but he didn't.

"He's alive isn't he?" Poseidon said slightly nervous.

"This is the only man I have the slightest bit of respect for, surely he has to be alive." Artemis said.

"He's alive." I reassured them despite not knowing what was happening myself.

We looked down at him, still not awake. In fact he seemed to be having some kind of nightmare. You could tell by the way is hands and feet would twitch slightly.

Poseidon gently placed his hand on his sons shoulder with his eyes closed.

(Percy)  
I couldn't wake up. I didn't know what was happening. I was in a white room, just me alone, until now. The room had gone black and the fates appeared.

"What do you want?" I screamed at them.

"Perseus Jackson, it is not I who wants to hold you hear. It is not I who is going against you either. We have come to warn you. You will have two options. Choose wrong and another war shall fall on your shoulders. Good luck" One of them said.

'This was the most I had ever heard them talk' my ADHD thoughts kicked in.

Then they disappeared and a loud, deep, murderous voice boomed, "I am Chaos, the universe, the start of it all. You Perseus Jackson have been given the five of immortality, and I have gifted you the position of the 13th Olympian."

(Apollo)  
Suddenly a loud noise was coming from the throne room. Poseidon, Artemis, Zeus, and I were the only ones to stay with Percy.

"Your sure the boy is ok," Zeus said sounding genuinely concerned.

"He's fine, go check on what's happening out there, us three have it covered with Percy."

Zeus quickly flashed out to go check on the throne room and Percy immediately woke up in his new godly form.

He had the same laid back style as Poseidon. The biggest difference was Percys clothing had more blue, and it was the same shade as Sally's cookies. His black hair was now somehow more messy then before and his green eyes practically glowed with his tan skin. Aphrodite even tried making a move, which says a lot about the looks of the new god.

Hermes came in and rushed all four of us out to the throne room so we left as quickly as possible.

(Percy)  
At first when I walked in I was so confused about why everyone seemed so worried, but that's when I realized there was an extra chair at the table. I counted again, yep 13 and then I realized all eyes were on me.

"There is no way," Athena whispered, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Then the voice was back, "Welcome the 13th Olympian. Perseus Jackson god of the shores, tide, and tropics.


	8. Chapter 8

(Annabeth)  
I ran into the throne room in panic praying that I wasn't to late. If they already made him immortal I wasn't sure what I could do.

"There is no way," Athena said quietly looking at a chair in the throne room.

Then the voice was back, "Welcome the 13th Olympian. Perseus Jackson god of the shores, tide, and tropics.

I don't think they noticed me until I yelled, "How could you do that? Percy already turned down immortality!" 

"Annabe-" Zeus tried to speak, but was cut off.

"I wanted to die" It was Percy, "I would rather be dead over living a life where I can't be with Annabeth. We had so many plans. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said wanting to scream and cry.

"Take it. Take away my immortality because I don't want it." 

"My son, that's not how it works." Poseidon said.

"They can't just take it back Percy. As much as I want them to they just can't, especially not after becoming an Olympian. Immortality is an honor itself, but this is huge. I'll be ok." I said finally letting a tear fall.

"We could make," Athena paused for a few seconds, "we could make Annabeth immortal. Not an Olympian, but still immortal."

"Absolutely not!" Zeus roared.


	9. Chapter Nine

(PERCY)  
Zeus, Hera, and Ares were all on the other side, which lead to Aphrodite and Hephaestus joining them. Dionysus also joined them, I don't think he was really on their side, I just think he didn't like me.

On my side there was Athena, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Artemis who claimed I was the only man deserving respect.

It was harsh. Poseidon (And anyone else I forgo/ left🤷🏼♀️) stayed mutual claiming he could see both sides of the story. There were storms and to many natural disasters to count. I think the mortals were starting to get nervous.

My new found power was almost radiating off of me. I think I was a pretty good contender for not being a god for very long. 

My heart sunk every time I saw Annabeth talking with Zeus, or even anyone on the other side. My Annabeth, the one I'd give it all for, was now against me.

Day in and day out, us olympians fought. Madness occurred and the people were terrified with everything that had happened. There'd been volcanos erupting all over the place, hurricanes crashing down on beaches, earthquakes tearing apart the streets, and lightning was hitting the earths crust creating a path of destruction.

At least it wasn't hell.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been four days since the start of the fight. Mortals were in a panic about the weather, demigods were conflicted about who's side to go for, and I felt stuck. I put myself in a position where Annabeth was against me, and where I no longer felt in control of anything. 

I was sitting alone by the edge of the beach. I know I should be in the fight, but I needed to clear my head. My father who was mutual in the fight arose from the sea. 

"Perseus, it is time that we talk about this."

"I know I made a mistake. I just don't know how to fix it father."

"I am aware that you meant no harm. Your fatal flaw, is loyalty. Which is why I propose an offer." 

"An offer? Do you think Zeus will take away my immortality?" I could feel a smile creeping up on my face.

"I'm afraid not my dear boy. That is to out of character, especially for Zeus." Poseidon said with a small frown.

"Do you think he ever will?" I asked.

"I don't think so child. Your anger was all from your loyalty for Annabeth, Athena's kid. I could sense it. You just wanted to stay with her right." 

The tides began to rise and I didn't even answer before Aphrodite came out, "Exactly her point! Oh young love! You two are my otp ship." 

Hestia swished her hand a little and a small shell ring was now in her hands.

"Proposal! There's going to be an Olympian wedding!" Aphrodite said.

"If you two get married, she will become immortal as well. You two can live together for all of eternity." Hestia explained.

"Perseus I will call a council meeting, you must apologize to Zeus. Just be the bigger person." My father said in a stern voice, I nodded in acknowledgment.

"Didn't this all start because didn't want to make Annabeth immortal though? What do you think he will do if I disobey him?"

"He can't do anything about it if you propose. Punish you yes but not anything to major."

"Thank you," I said to the three other olympians.


	11. Chapter 11

(Annabeth)  
Percy asked me to meet him by Thalia's tree tonight at7pm. I loved him so much so I did as he said but when I got there he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was only Chiron. He had the biggest smile like they knew something I didn't. He had a note in his hand that he gave to me. 

Annabeth Chase we know so much about each other. Go to the first place where you ever saw me. I'll give you a hint, I drool when I sleep.

I looked up at Chiron now smiling back at him. "Perseus Jackson," I whispered before hugging Chiron and leaving to go to the infirmary. When I got there Will was standing on the porch with another note in his hands.

Annabeth, from day one I could see how smart, strong, and wise you are. Go to where I first got claimed.

Will patted me on the back and I left for the river down where we played capture the flag so many times. Just on the outside Clarisse was standing there with again another note. If even Clarisse was smiling, something was up. Was this just Percy trying to reassure me that we'd figure it out, even if he was immortal and I wasn't? No no no, it has to be something bigger then that I thought.

I grabbed the note and read Annabeth, we've been through literal hell together and I will never stop loving you. Find the ghost king near where you and I learned the most.

This one was hard. I thought about every place at camp. It definitely wasn't the archery range, or any of the cabins. It couldn't have been the dining pavilion or the big house. The training rooms! I started walking, pretty fast might I add. When I got there Nico came out from the shadows.

"Finally!" Nico chucked a little, "took you long enough, but I'm sure you know the drill by now." He handed me another note.

Annabeth, your are so wise, smart, and strong. Go to where I fly. I'll help you out a little... it's a horse that rhymes with eye.

After a few seconds of cringing I put two and two together and head off towards the stables where black jack, Percy's favorite Pegasus was waiting for me. He maneuvered his body trying to tell me to get on. Black jack went almost directly up and swirled around camp a few times before making a steep dive. Percy really did a good job working with him, because not many pegasi could have pulled that off.

When we landed we were by the lake. Chiron, Nico, Will, and the rest of the seven were there. Still no Percy. I jumped off Black Jack and stood in the water for a few second. Then, Percy came.

"Annabeth." He chocked up a little, "You are the most incredible person I've ever met." He started getting closer and closer to the ground while speaking. "Your strength, bravery, and perseverance is what pushed me and kept me alive for so many years. You understand me in a way that no one else does." I started to cry looking down and Percy who was pouring his heart out in front of me. "There is no one else I'd rather be with for all of eternity. Annabeth Chase, I love you, Will you marry me?" He pulled out the most beautiful sea shell ring.

"Yes," I said in between sobs. The two of us kissed and everyone around us celebrated.


	12. Chapter 12

(Percy)  
It's been two days since Annabeth and got engaged. The gods have all calmed down a little since our original argument. People obviously still had opinions, but it was less physical and intense. I was summoned to the throne room for the meeting my father called dreading it.

"Bother why have you called this meeting?" Zeus said.

"Us olympians need to make amends with the arguments and battle we had the other day." Poseidon explained and many gods nodded.

"I would like to apologize to you Zeus. It was not-" I was cut off.

"No Perseus, it was not fair on my behalf to force immortality upon you. I shall not be taking it back though. You shall not disregard, or deny any request or offer of mine!" Zeus interrupted me.

We had a long meeting, each of the gods imputing their thoughts and concerns. Many had given me sympathetic looks at one point or another. 

Towards the end I announced that I had proposed to Annabeth. Zeus didn't seem happy about it at all, but every other god seemed to have my back, even Ares this time so Zeus let it go. 

Then a few weeks late, Annabeth Chase made me the luckiest man alive. We were finally married and together for all of eternity.


End file.
